1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to new compound amycolose derivatives, and a method for producing the same, and use of the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
From development to death, organisms involve repeated cell growth, cell differentiation and apoptosis to maintain their lives. Various diseases develop upon breakage of the mechanisms for regulating cells. Cancers are diseases where cells grow indefinitely due to abnormalities in regulation of cell growth. Cancers are difficult-to-treat diseases and rank high as death cause in the world.
Despite the recent advancement of cancer therapy, there has not yet been provided a therapeutic drug having a satisfactory cell growth suppressive activity capable of inhibiting the growth of cancer cells. Thus, at present, keen demand has arisen for a new compound having an excellent cell growth suppressive activity.